


A deserved life

by jengae_malice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Lee Jeno, Come as Lube, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom Na Jaemin, Dom/sub Undertones, Hotel Sex, M/M, Objectification, Sad Ending, Spit As Lube, Sub Lee Jeno, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Na Jaemin, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, jaemin is an asshole, sex deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengae_malice/pseuds/jengae_malice
Summary: Jaemin consider himself lucky.Well lucky is not really the right word, more like deserved.Yes, Jaemin deserve his current life.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Jaemin consider himself lucky.

Well lucky is not really the right word, more like deserved.

Yes, Jaemin deserve his current life.

Right now, he is on the elevator back to the dorm. It was a busy day and nothing is more comfortable than home.

In the morning, he had to wake up early to shoot some advertisement for a make-up brand. Being alone at the shoot was no novelty but it meant the director was more focused and demanding.

In the afternoon, he had a date with his girlfriend. Enjoyable is not a word describing it. He doesn’t really love his girlfriend, he did at some point but not anymore. She is even more demanding than any coach he had. His only objective after each date is to take her to some hotel and have some sex. It did end that way but to say the sex was a disappointment would be an understatement . One round and it was over, not enough for him. He is a man, a real one, one round is far from enough. But she had to meet her parents for dinner and as a man Jaemin had to respect it, even if it wasn’t beneficial for him.

Even if his day could be considered bad, he knew that it would end on a sweet note. That sweet note would be Jeno.  
Growing up with Jeno was good. They were best friends. They played, worked, gossiped and did all kind of things together. That’s why Jaemin was pretty surprised when a year ago Jeno came as gay to him. Some members already knew according to him but that wasn’t that important. Jeno, his best friend, almost brother, was a fag. Jaemin was a bit weirded out at first but quickly moved on since nothing changed.

Until 6 months ago, Jeno confessed to him. A simple confession, on their way back from a schedule when they were alone in the van, not romantic at all. Jeno already expected to get rejected by Jaemin, but still did it. At the time Jaemin and his girlfriend were fighting, over something stupid, he responsibility according to himself. That fight meant no sex, no way to relieve his sexual frustration, and Jaemin was a man, which meant no solo action.

When Jeno confessed, it already had been a week without any action. A week later Jaemin had the most brilliant idea, one only his mind could come up with. Jeno liked him, that meant he wanted his dick. It would be gay for Jaemin to fuck him but not if he was getting sucked. Genius plan.

Jeno accepted. 

After all Jaemin deserved to have a life that went his way.

The elevator finally stopped at his floor. Once inside Jaemin lazily took his shoes off, throwing them around the entrance, knowing someone would organize them. He had arrived right on time for dinner, homemade black bean noodles by Renjun. Everyone was finishing to set the table while Jaemin simply went to seat at his place. The meal was delicious and quick. As soon as Jaemin had finished his plate he left the table, leaving the other to clean everything.

Jaemin had left his bedroom door wide opened as he went inside, directly changing in an oversized white shirt and shorts, as his computer was turning on. Half-an-hour later, Jeno entered the room closing the door on his way in.

Jaemin was too busy playing video games to notice him entering. Jeno simply sat on Jaemin’s bed, taking his shirt off, waiting for the younger to finish his match, which didn’t take long.

A simple scoff signaled the presence of the other in his room.  
Without giving a second look, Jaemin opened his legs, signaling Jeno to scoot under the desk in between them.  
A shirtless Jeno swiftly slipped in his position, Jaemin closing his legs around him, enclosing him in the darkness.

Jeno pulled on Jaemin’s shorts to free his reward. The younger would not move in any way to help him but the shorts still ended on the ground. Right in front of Jeno’s eyes was Jaemin soft dick, averaged size nothing noteworthy about it, except maybe his balls that were slightly bigger than golf balls. But Jeno knew that the monster in front of him was a real grower and far from average.

He was admiring it. Maneuvering it with utmost care. Weighting the sack. Slowly pulling back the foreskin. That when an odor not completely unknown hit him. That odor was there every time Jaemin was out on a date, by now he knew that it wasn’t something he would personally encounter.

As he felt the cock starting to harden in his hands, Jeno slowly reached for it with his tongue. Licking the head, circling around it and going balls deep. He played with the head in his mouth, feeling it getting harder, longer and thicker. As it grew Jeno didn’t budge, when it finally reached his maximum size , he was gagging on it. It was deep in his throat filling him up whole. 

Meanwhile, Jaemin was concentrating on his new game, only wishing for the older to get started faster. Releasing grunts of frustration as to signal it to the other, who should know that if can’t satisfy him Jaemin would take things in his own hands.

Jeno knew what those grunts meant, and he would obey to them. He started throbbing his head around the girth. Impaling himself around it, trying to go deeper and faster. It was no easy task but he wanted it. Jaemin released a quiet moan, proving his hard work was paying off.

Without a word, Jeno felt a hand push him all the way in and keeping him in place. The first shot was here. A few seconds later, Jeno’s throat was hit by waves of cum, leaving him no choice but to swallow it. It lasted for a good moment before Jeno could finally start breathing again. Tasting the bitter and salty taste of the mixture.

Jaemin pulled back Jeno all the way as soon as he felt like the older had enough time to breathe. He had a game to focus on and he already lost some time by going balls deep.

Jeno was not ready for this intrusion and immediately gagged, spit drooling everywhere.

Without a hand forcing him he was free to do at is guise but he knew if he stopped it would come back. After all, he was just a toy and was well aware of it.  
It was his place now.

He knew that and so did Jaemin.

For Jaemin, the other was nothing short than his personal onahole .

That was his only use now.

Jaemin deserved it after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Life isn’t fair.

That’s something Jaemin learned over the last 6 month.

He did not deserve any of this.

8 month ago, he got casted into a drama, not any drama, one at prime hour expecting high audience rates. And he was the main character, like he deserved to.

Everything crumbled 2 month later, on the show’s premiere. One fan, if you called her one, leaked an expose of his relationship. NCTzen’s darling, the one that was always there to give the best fanservice and boyfriend experience, that liked to flirt to his fans, was in a relationship. And a long one at that. Like the gates were opened almost all his fans fled away from him, either to his members or out of the fandom. 

Betrayal all because of one jealous bitter fan.

The drama was quickly moved to another time.

Ratings falling like dominoes.

Jaemin didn’t deserve any of this.

Shortly after, he had no choice but to break up with his girlfriend. Letting go of a loveless relationship.  
Loveless but warm and comfortable. Being an idol and dating is hard, Jaemin knew that and knew that it would be hard to find someone else to fill that hole.  
NCT had a new comeback, with all members and new ones, but Jaemin was the only one that didn’t get to promote anything. 

At 22 years old, his career had hit the wall.

The world might be crumbling but he still has someone.

His relationship with Jeno might have change a lot over the past 2 years but he was still his best friend.

Tonight Jaemin was supposed to meet him at some hotel. 

The hotel was in an industrial part of Seoul but was clearly meant for executives on business trips. Both far away from any uninvited attention and still luxurious enough for a good time.  
Jaemin had no idea what he was doing here to be honest. He didn’t need to go to some hotel to get his dick sucked, but yet here he was in front of the door to the suite Jeno texted him to head to.  
The room was a small suite of modern design, nothing personal or decorative, it was purely functional. The king size bed was draped in a simple greyish cloth. The only distinctives furniture in the room was a chair facing the bed, clearly put here with intention. Next to it was also a small room service trey with what looked to be some off-brand champagne, and a full glass waiting for him.  
The room basked in a yellowish light coming from a headlamp beside the bed. It was still warm in it's own way.  
The person responsible for this was in the bathroom, the sound of the shower being the only noise one could hear in the room. Jaemin made himself comfortable, taking his shoe off and seating in the chair clearly meant for him. 

Taking a sip of champagne. 

It didn’t taste good. At all.

But he still drank it, after all alcohol is alcohol.

After what felt like an eternity, the shower finally stopped.

A few minutes later, Jeno was coming through the door.

Jaemin didn’t know what to say at the sight unveiling in front of him.

Jeno wasn’t wearing anything.

His sculpted torso and abs out.

His strong and veiny arms still slightly soaked.

His slim legs covered in a few droplets disappearing as his gaze went up.

A simple black jockstrap was covering Jeno’s intimacy.

Jaemin was lost for words not because he had never seen the older in his simplest apparel before.

But because it felt different this time, there was a certain sensuality to it.

He was also lost for words because he didn’t knew what was happening.

He knew something was different but he wasn’t disgusted by it.

Whatever was going to happen on this night, he was okay with it.

His thoughts were only interrupted once he felt something tighten around his wrists.

Jeno had tied him with zip ties. His ankles followed before he could react.

He was now tied to this chair and more confused than ever.

“Jaemin, I know things have been hard on you over the past few month, you lost a lot of things, but tonight I want to end our deal.” Jeno was serious about this, his face was stern and his eyes only reflected a bit of pity. “ Tonight we will do it my way. Each time I pleased you and made sure that you were happy with it, but you never did the same for me in anyway. I know that expecting something like that from you was unreasonable. But tonight I want to feel good at least once.”

“Either you accept it or I will leave. It’s your choice Jaemin. It’s what we both deserve.”

“Yes” Get past Jaemin’s lips before he has time to ponder on the question.

Without needing another word Jeno get on his knees and start to undo Jaemin’s pants. With legs tied to the chair, it is not easy but they still come down. Jaemin is hard, harder than he ever been in fact. Before Jeno starts anything, he lloks up to the eyes of the younger, those eyes are filled with lust and mischief. 

Jaemin knows one thing for sure now, that champagne was mixed with an aphrodisiac. An evil idea that would either be useful or a punishment, purely depending on Jaemin’s choice.

Once Jeno starts his work it feels unstoppable. Like he was starved, it was intense, quick and loud. Be it the drugs or reality, it was the best oral Jaemin ever received. Like a master craftsman Jeno was using every tricks he had learned during the past two years to make him come undone. It didn’t last long before Jaemin came.  
The relief didn’t felt like one, Jeno was still pumping through, and neither did he stop after.  
The older was going to milk him dry and push him to his limits.  
Jaemin was only receiving but he felt out of breath throughout the second round.  
The relentless assaults were hard to fight against and without any possibility to control them Jaemin could only beg through his moans for the pace to slow down.

When the second finale arrived Jeno stood still receiving all of Jaemin’s seeds in his mouth.

He wasn’t swallowing for some reason.

Jeno untied Jaemin, mouth still closed, and directed him to the bed. 

Laying on his back Jaemin was tied again this time with ropes to bed poles.

Only once he was once again tied that Jeno came close to him again.

Jaemin expected another round of oral seeing the other’s face reach for his dick. 

Instead Jeno spat out all of Jaemin’s precious cum that he had kept in his mouth. His dick was covered in a mix of spit and cum, completely lubricated.  
Jaemin knew that what was coming next would be a first for him. He was going to fuck a guy. He was going to fuck Jeno. The moment Jeno got up and slowly seated on Jaemin’s dick, only one thought was on the younger’s mind why didn’t we do it before.

The tightness and warmth of Jeno’s hole was totally different to anything he had before. Seeing the older, that mass of muscle and raw force, melt on his dick was orgasmic to Jaemin. His dick was giving Jeno so much pleasure. And when the he bottomed out everything became even more intense. Not before long Jeno was impaling himself on the girth as fast he could. He somehow looked happier than he ever had looked.

At one point the cadence slowed down. Fatigue was starting to take a toll on Jeno. No matter how fit you are, certain things are just too hard for one to do too long. His sweat soaked body was on the verge of breaking.

And Jaemin couldn’t handle that. He needed to take things in his own hands. Until now Jeno had his fun but it was time to show him who’s in charge. Thankfully Jeno hadn’t tighten the ropes too much and with the friction of the sex, one had loosen enough to let his hand free, giving him the chance to free the other one.

Jeno lost in lust realized that Jaemin had freed his hands once they were on his hips. Almost instantly Jaemin started to thrust as hard as he could, holding the older in place. 

Jeno crumbled only a few seconds after, his tired body couldn’t handle being pounded into in such a position. Laying on the bed and on his stomach was Jeno’s second mistake. As for Jaemin it was the perfect occasion to completely free himself. Jeno realized his second mistake as Jaemin’s cock was presenting itself to his already abused hole.

Jaemin continued to abuse the older’s hole into total submission for more than hour, until the aphrodisiacs dissipated. Both bodies covered in sweat and reeking of sex.

As soon as it ended a shadow of Jeno headed to the shower.

Jaemin just had the best sex in his life.

Jaemin had showed to himself he still had it.

Jaemin had showed Jeno that he was the master.

He derseved what had just happened.

This was his first time with Jeno and it would be far from his last now.

The shower stopped and few minutes after a full on clothed Jeno stepped out from the bathroom.

Jaemin was confused at what the other was doing.

“Humm… Jeno? Aren’t you staying the night? We could go another in the morning you know.” 

“Jaemin, this was our last time remember. This whole thing, it’s not happening again.”

“Wait but why? It was fucking amazing! Don’t say no you were having the best time too!”

“ This is not good for us, at first I said yes because I liked you and thought it would be fun, but you stopped caring about me or us at one point, and right now I want to put myself first. I needed closure and tonight was it… You also need some time for yourself… Also I think I found someone I like and I can’t be in an affair again... Sorry Jaemin, I hope we can stay friends and start over one day.” 

Jeno’s face was blank but his voice was filled with sadness. Jaemin could understand that but it was not what he deserves.

“I really am sorry Jaemin, I really liked you.” Was jeno’s last words before Jaemin heard the door close.

He didn’t deserve Jeno’s pity.

He didn’t deserve to lose his best friend.

He really didn’t deserve any of this.

He might be an asshole that only think about himself, but is it that wrong?

He always did his best for himself.

He didn’t deserve any of this.

Or maybe he did?


End file.
